Tough Skin
Tough Skin is a toad from Animarium that becomes a friend of Star Knight. Personality He is rather comedic, and has the mannerisms of a smart aleck. He is also often very condescending as well as light-hearted in most situations, preferring the levity of talk to the seriousness of battle. Skills Not much is known about Tough Skin’s abilities, but it seems he has some skills in dealing with natural energy, as he is able to see the flow and accumulation of natural energy. He can use natual enegy to create a viscous blanket of water to attack his opponents with. It’s revealed he is one of the most skilled young toads in the art of the Frog Kata. In “Seeing Though the Eyes of a Toad”, after Star is able to get in the Sage Mode, Leaf Mane redirects him to Tough Skin so he can teach him how to use Frog Kata. Description in the Saga Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In “Star Knight’s Next Step”, after Star Knight arrives to Animarium, he meets Tough Skin and the two become friends. He then watches Star’s training with Leaf Mane, becoming impress with the latter’s control over natural energy. When Star doesn’t understand what Leaf Mane says that, in order for him to master it, he must become one with nature, Tough Skin tells him that he would have to die first. In “The First Challenge”, Tough Skin’s previous statement is explained. He then watches Star’s training. In “Seeing Though the Eyes of a Toad”, after Star is able to get in the Sage Mode, Leaf Mane redirects him to Tough Skin so he can teach him how to use Frog Kata. In “Assault on the Light Kingdom”, Tough Skin continues training Star in the Frog Kata and, during a pause, they discuss a way for Star to gather natural energy during combat, with the possibility of using Tough Skin as a medium to gather natural energy while Star is moving. In “Twilight’s Determination”, Star and Tough Skin try to apply their plan, however Nine-Tails keeps rejecting Tough Skin, what forces Star to find another way to use natural energy in combat. While training the Frog Kata, Leaf Mane and Red Skin arrives with news that something may be happening in the Light Kingdom and so they return there. In "Star Knight VS General of Chaos", after they arrive to the Light Kingdom, Star instructed him to get Twilight to safety. He stayed with Gleaming Shield whom he had brought Twilight. When Leaf Mane is banished, he, his father and the other toads are sent back to Animarium. In “The Rage That Consumes the Heart”, concern about Star, Tough Skin returns to the Pony World, where he helps Gleaming when she is pushed away by the force of Star’s transformation. When the General of Chaos starts running away to use the Planetary Devastation Spell, he laughs, thinking Star has scared him off. Gleaming reprimands him however, reminding him of the danger with Star and that they needed to use this opportunity to save Moonlight who had been badly injured. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, he witness Gleaming treating Moonlight and then welcomes Star after his victory over the General of Chaos, celebrating it. In "Counterattack", Tough Skin is summoned by Star. He showed a big improvement in size, looking a lot like Red Skin, with a cigarette in his mouth. Star was surprised that his father didn't appear. Tough Skin stated that his father was busy, and Star praised how the toad got bigger. He then instructed Tough Skin to attack the original Ten-Tails. As the toad leaped high into the air, using his katana to destroy the attacks of the guards, Star readied his new created blaze nature to attack the Ten-Tails. In "Grogar's Resolution", Tough Skin later made his way towards the barrier when Star tried to stop Grogar who had appeared atop the Ten-Tails. Stopping midway when Heartbeat arrived before them and cut Grogar down, Tough Skin arrived at the location in time for Star to retrieve Heartbeat as Grogar sealed the Ten-Tails into himself. In "The Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki", when the alicorn sisters launched a counter-attack against Grogar after they themselves were attacked, the toad was teleported a safe distance by Heartbeat where they looked on as Grogar was bombarded by a massive explosion. He was later ambushed by Grogar who had attacked them from underground. Recovering from the attack, Tough Skin noted as he watched the events on the battlefield unfold, that they needed to be extra careful as one misstep could spell the end for them. He later looked on in shock as one of Grogar's attacks prepared to expand in their vicinity, threatening to eradicate them all. After Star second attack on Grogar landed, he wondered aloud whether or not they had finally got him. His question, however, was answered by Grogar emerging from the flames unscathed. While the team tried to readjust their strategy, Tough Skin attacked Grogar with a kind of water and noted that the Summoning spell would soon be dispelled and he wanted to try something before he went. Indeed, this attack would later lead to the team discovering Grogar's seeming vulnerability to natural energy-enhanced attacks, and ultimately, his defeat. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Animarium Inhabitants